User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:20, June 23, 2010 Like this I made it. roleplay.jpg OK. But on 1 condition. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What is it? Try not to create 100's of articles like the Fanon Wikia. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) .......... At least I edit. Here I'll make 10 then ask for more If you think it's ok. First things 1st, you need a character, it can be someone from the show, or yourself, or someone made up. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm making one now. Is your character suppose to be ancient??????????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? It says he's 116 years old. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG I DIDNT SEE THAT. LOLOLOLOLOLOL I'm CRACKING UP. Hey, Hey you I have an idea that i want to run by you. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 00:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hit me. If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! 00:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ok. first of all, do you know about Corbin and his Neathian friends being stalked by Counter? A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 00:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. well, i think after episode 2.8.5 (which will happen soon), me and my friends could send out Infernions carrying a distress message about us to New Vestroia (Julie and Crystal) and Earth (you and Dan). I think we could go from there. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 00:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Me and Dan could call Crystal and Julie back, and form a Brawling Group. ok. i can live with that. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 01:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yah with the Neathian Kids and Crystal Julie me and Dan, and we defeat counter, but a new villian called.......... Mask, a guy with a mask comes and defeats Julie, who evolves Gorem into ultimate form and everyone gets ultimate bakugan, who later defeat mask. i like your style. we should be plot writers. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 01:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) and when Mask's mask comes off it's the guy B.C. that Clash lives with. Clash is so mad and he destroys mask, but the mask possessed him and he gains a new personality. his flare dragaon also gets a new personality as that darkus bakutech and Dan has to destroy Clash's other personality, but Flare Dragaon gets destroyed along with the darkus bakutech. clash is so sad dan gives him drago until they can find a way to get him back. we should write this down this is good stuff. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 01:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Q Let's make a blog called story ideas. I have to go to bed. i will leave a message on this page tomorrow when i can do that brawl . . . . . . . . .A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 01:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) K. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 02:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm up . . . . . .. . . . . . . .barely. ok, i think we can FINALLY brawl. He's a Minus. Plus' going to have 0. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It's 71000 Gs!!! Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) that was the g AFTER abilities. Well, all because of abilities other Bakugan would not survive. His original is 1000. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice new sig. How do you color it?!?!?! Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Try this code . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where is the code??? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) are we going to finish??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 21:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Y wouldn't we? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) SWITCH TO SOURCE WHEN YOU EDIT THIS PAGE AND COPY PASTE THIS Insert Sig Here. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Try this, without the spaces after < and before the last >. < span style="color:red;"> [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) TwinStar? Dude should I only paste the red part or the whole Sig? And where is source? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Here's Sorce sourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrce.jpg And where i signed Sig Here type the sig you want. So when I leave a message, I write signature here I click source and then write my signature? No, when you make your own signature click at Custom Signature then paste that code and the signature between ><, then use the normal method with the four ~ when you leave your signature.[[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it for me, I'll give you my password. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) lemme try. [>[Insert Sig Here A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die.<]] 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) never mind. ?.?.?.?. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait TwinStar did you write the nevermind? Can it be tomorrow? Currently, i'm out of ideas. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Of wut? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Sig Thing? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just go on my Account and do it for me please. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) same here. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 21:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Please TwinStar. TwinStar gimme you're email and I'll email you my sig. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Only if you later change it. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I promise. Now what should I email the password to. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 22:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Email is qwerty.is.gone@gmail.com. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 22:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just sent it. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 22:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't read the message I have on Bakugan Fanon Wiki. Ok? Agent Z|'Got anything to say?' 22:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) [[User: Agent Z|Agent Z|'Got anything to say?]] 22:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Sig is ready. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 22:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG TKS SO MUCH TWINSTAR!!!! Do I have to do four ~'s anymore [[User: Agent Z|Agent Z|'Got anything to say?]] 23:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC)? Seems not...? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Wait, you mean the four ~ to insert the sig in the message? Well, yes. It's the only way. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.'' 23:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC)